


Till Death Do Us Part

by lieutenant_kasatka



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_kasatka/pseuds/lieutenant_kasatka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уэйд Уилсон обычный парень: у него есть работа, квартира, любовный интерес. И это все совершенно нормально, только вот его прокляли: каждый вечер, после захода солнца и до рассвета, он умирает самым нелепым образом, чтобы воскреснуть утром в своей постели.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке на фест, АУ, где Уэйд - не Дедпул

\- Тебе разве не положено в это время бессовестно прослушивать полицейские каналы и светить своим обтягивающим костюмчиком ради свежего фото для первой полосы? – интересуется Уэйд между делом, потому что в это солнечное воскресное утро Питер беззастенчиво валяется на диване с книгой, закинув длинную ногу на спинку, и читает, почти не меняя своего положения. Словно действительно не может оторваться.  
Питер мотает головой, не глядя на него.  
Уйэд мимоходом бросает взгляд на обложку и хмурится. Лучше бы они ели заказанную на дом еду и не вылезали из постели в такой редкий свободный выходной - в мире по воскресеньям особенно часто находились идиоты, нуждавшиеся в Питере Паркере.  
\- Что за атлас? - спрашивает он.  
\- Про цепочку реинкарнаций одного человека, - бормочет Питер, не поднимая глаз. – Ну, знаешь, все вот это с перерождениями и связью всего со всем в мире. Идея вечного возвращения.  
\- Херня это, - пожимает плечами Уэйд, - даже ты со своим идеализмом должен понимать, что более идиотской идеи, чем перерождение, человечество еще не придумывало. И вообще, вспомни, как неодобрительно к этому относится Будда. Ты же не хочешь расстроить этого славного парня?  
\- Человечество еще как придумывало. Селфи, - парирует Питер, - и употребление ядовитой рыбы фугу. Детские развивающие мультфильмы про паровозы с этими ужасными лицами. Мне продолжать?  
Уэйд поднимает руки в акте демонстративной капитуляции и идет звонить в пиццерию.  
Питер удовлетворенно вздыхает и принимает еще более расслабленную позу. Уэйда почти физически жжет присутствие этой книжонки в их жизни, от которой Питера хочется немедленно отвлечь.

Говорят, жизнь меняет человека, говорят, человека меняет время – но всё это херня, думает Уэйд. Ничто не меняет человека так, как меняет его смерть, и не только потому что заключает его в стальные объятия трупного окоченения. И даже не за счет бонусных пары миллиметров волос и ногтей, отрастающих после остановки сердца – хотя этот факт и относится у Уэйда к разряду любимых.  
Иметь любимые факты о смерти – не добрый ли знак для человека, откидывающегося каждую ночь, умирающего нелепо, неотвратимо, каждый раз по-настоящему окунаясь в ватную анестезию смерти? В коллекцию любимых фактов не входит только тот, что на самом деле, никакого коридора там, в посмертии, за гранью нет, и нет ничего, кроме безграничного, леденящего угасающее сознание понимания: _всё_.  
Никаких ангелов с начищенными трубами, говорящих звонкими, чистыми, мощными небесными голосами: «ну и пиздюк же ты, Уэйд Уилсон, ступай в свой котел». Никого, ничего, и времени – тоже.  
Уэйд может поперхнуться водой из-под крана, у него может случиться легочная эмболия или инфаркт, у него может развиться гипертрофированная аллергическая реакция, на него может в буквальном смысле этого слова обрушиться потолок, или простыня ненароком обернется вокруг шеи. С ним может случиться все что угодно – кроме одной-единственной вещи: он не может чудом остаться жив до рассвета нового дня.  
Поэтому Уэйд Уилсон не позволяет произойти еще одной вещи: чтобы они с Питером остались ночевать вместе. Потому что каким бы супергероем ни был Питер, какого бы дерьма не пережил на собственной шкуре, сколько смертей своих близких ни оплакал – к такому тот точно не готов и готов не будет.  
Уэйд, если честно, не знает, как позволил себе вляпаться в отношения длиннее, чем на одну ночь – _день_ – и почему до сих пор их не рвет. Наверное, потому что таким образом уберечь Паучка от себя – дохуя геройский поступок, и Уэйд на такое не подписывался. Впрочем, он и на долгие отношения не собирался подписываться, когда обхамил случайного долговязого парня на кассе в супермаркете, слишком долго искавшего мелочь по карманам. (Тот тогда ответил не менее едко, изящно обхамив в ответ, и закончили они уже на улице взаимными оскорблениями, постепенно скатившимися в какой-то безумный сюрреализм на грани фола – баланс между флиртом и смертельными оскорблениями.  
\- Да ты клеишь меня, как чертов Джек Харкнесс, - изумленно сказал ему тогда этот непропорционально тощий и высокий парень, словно не веря, что кто-то может быть настолько самоуверенным и наглым.  
Уэйд вздрогнул и захотел встряхнуть его за ворот толстовки, потому что худшего сравнения, чем с бессмертным героем сай-фая было не найти. И именно поэтому тогда Уэйд не позволил ему уйти просто так.)

Уэйд никогда не остается ночевать – и не позволяет Питеру.  
\- По ночам я превращаюсь в инфернального свиноеба, - страшным голосом говорит Уэйд, когда тот в очередной раз пытается выяснить, почему. В конце концов, если вы трахаетесь, и человек знает, что ты летаешь по городу в облегающем трико, но при этом категорически не хочет жить вместе – что-то в этих отношениях пошло не так, полагает Питер и верит, что имеет право знать.  
\- Можно подумать, я чего-то не видел, - пожимает плечами он. – Можно подумать, что днем ты – ангел во плоти.  
\- По крайней мере, я точно потяну на топорщащуюся ангельскую плоть.  
Питер качает головой и смеется, обнажая свои мелкие блестящие зубы, как обычно, чуть откидывает голову, но потом все же обеспокоенно вглядывается в чужое лицо, словно пытаясь найти ответ. Словно чувствуя, что он есть, что этот ответ _стоит_ найти.  
Уэйд неуловимо закрывается, его улыбка становится шире, и он принимается насвистывать.  
Он сдохнет, прежде чем позволит Питеру увидеть себя мертвым – и нет ли охуительной иронии в таком положении дел?

Однажды Уэйд заболевает, и мечется в самой настоящей горячке, в которой ему чудятся дикие образы – и во всех них ему скалится смерть. Питер, накачивающий его жаропонижающим, случайно засыпает на кровати рядом, прижавшись к нездорово горячему боку, а Уэйд сам спит так глухо и тяжело, что не чувствует, как к городу подкрадывается безглазая черная ночь и заглядывает в его окно.

Когда утром Уэйд выходит, пошатываясь, на кухню, Питер вздрагивает и почти роняет стакан из своей руки – разве что рефлекторно хватает его в сантиметре от пола.  
\- Утро, - бурчит Уэйд.  
Питер молчит.  
Питер смотрит на него огромными, непроглядно-темными остановившимися глазами, и синяки под глазами у него чудовищные.  
Питер говорит:  
\- Ты умер.  
Тишину нарушает только тихий стук отставленного в мойку стакана.  
Уйэду хочется громко выматериться – так, как его научил бывший сослуживец с русскими корнями. Но он только ухмыляется, пожимая плечами:  
\- Да что ты, умер? Ты с ума сошел, Паучок? Тоже мне, ученый. Не в состоянии определить жив ли человек, - он смеется, будто услышал лучшую шутку в мире, и впервые жалеет, что Питер умен.  
Питер натянуто улыбается в ответ, но в глазах его кроется такая тревожная, неуверенная пустота, что становится ясно: он-то как раз в состоянии определить такие вещи.  
Остаток дня он смотрит словно сквозь него, бледный и задумчивый. И велит померить температуру. Уэйд на всякий случай даже не возражает.

Слава богу, Питер оставляет его в покое и следующие дни спит у себя, слишком занятый обрушившимися на него по его официальной работе проблемами.  
_Слава богу_ , думает Уэйд – пока в один из дней не просыпается из своего посмертия, чтобы увидеть, как Питер сидит на его подоконнике, не двигаясь, словно отлитая из темноты фигура сраженного горем человека. В руках он держит банку с арахисом – именно им сегодня Уэйд и подавился.  
\- Блядь, - наконец, с чувством говорит Уэйд.  
\- Хочешь поговорить? – спрашивает тот.  
\- Ну я же жив.  
\- Ты жив каждое утро, - тихо отвечает Питер. - Я проверял.  
\- Каждую ночь купаюсь в ебучей Лете, - пожимает плечами он. – Иногда Харон настолько заебывается моей компанией, что пиздит меня веслом. Ну, по настроению.  
\- Ага, - только и кивает Питер. И не спрашивает, что там на самом деле, там, за гранью, потому что по выражению лица понимает: ничего хорошего.  
Он только надеется, что когда-нибудь тот перестанет уже, наконец, издеваться над собой и своими проблемами - как делает это всегда.

\- Я не смогу на тебе жениться, - однажды трагично говорит Уэйд, просыпаясь на рассвете. Питер не спит, чутко ловит ладонью движения его грудной клетки - он всегда дожидается первого вздоха нового дня; словно без его контроля этого может не случиться.  
\- Потому что Till death do us apart? – спрашивает Питер мрачно – он не любит шутки про смерть. Даже действительно удачные каламбуры.  
\- Теперь точно не смогу: ты запорол мне такую реплику.

Ладно, решает Уэйд, когда понимает, что Питер не намерен никуда уходить, и даже смерть, даже его ужасные шутки про смерть в данном случае не разделяют их. Со временем, значит, Паркер привыкнет, решает он – привык же он сам, а самому умирать, заглядывая в чернильную бездну без конца и начала, куда неприятнее. Хотя, конечно, он не пробовал просыпаться в постели с трупом.  
Он обнимает Питера и старается не думать о том, что часть ночи тот будет лежать в холодных застывших руках.  
Это пиздец эгоистично, но он не может перестать.


End file.
